Daran Norris Narrations
10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Trailer * "On March 31st, a pretty, popular teenager can't go out on a date until her ill-tempered older sister does." * "Touchstone Pictures presents...Julia Stiles...Heath Ledger...Joseph Gordon-Levitt...Larisa Oleynik...Larry Miller...Andrew Keagan...David Krumholtz...and Susan May Prat." * "10 Things I Hate About You." 11:14 (2003) Trailer 7th Heaven Promos The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Promos All Eyez on Me (2017) on HBO Promo Animaniacs on Kids' WB Promo Batman: The Animated Series Promo Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012) Trailer * "In his middle-aged life, Bruce Wayne returns to become the world's famous superhero on Gotham City." * "Batman: The Dark Knight Returns. Coming to DVD and Blu-Ray, this October!" Best in Show (2000) Trailer * "From the director of Waiting for Guffman. This September, some pets deserve a little more respect than others." * "Warner Bros. Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment present...Jennifer Coolidge...Christopher Guest...John Michael Higgins...Michael Hitchcock...Eugene Levy...Jane Lynch...Michael McKean...Catherine O'Hara...and Parker Posey." * "It's the all-new mockumentary, Best in Show. Rated PG-13." Bring It On (2000) Trailer * "At Rancho Carrie High School, a young teenage girl named Torrance Shipman dreams about becoming a famous cheerleader." * "Around a team's preparation for and participation in cheerleading competitions, but it's up her friends about what they should do." * "On August 25th, a champion high school cheerleading squad discovers its previous captain stole all their best routines from an inner-city school and must scramble to compete at this year's championships." * "Universal Pictures presents...Kirsten Dunst...Eliza Dushku...Jesse Bradford...and Gabrielle Union." * "Bring It On. May the best moves win?" Bulletproof (1996) TV Spot * "Universal Pictures presents...Damon Wayans...Adam Sandler...James Farentino...and James Caan!" * "Bulletproof. Rated R." Can of Worms (1999) Trailer * "Who's got time? Who wants to be a teenager? When you would like to save the world? The worms!" * "Coming to Disney Channel, April 10th...it's the brand hilarious comedy, Can of Worms!" Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Promo Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2001) TV Spot * "A mysterious terrorist planning to destroy the human population on Mars using an unknown pathogen. The bounty hunter crew of the spaceship Bebop works to find the terrorist and discover the source of the pathogen before the attack can take place. But only threw bounty hunters can defeat the terrorist and save their lives!" * "Destination Films presents...a brand new anime film based on the television series, Cowboy Bebop." * "Cowboy Bebop: The Movie. Rated R." Crossroads (2002) Trailer * "In a small Georgia town, Lucy, Kit and and Mimi are three teenage girls...they have an adventure on the road." * "When they take a cross-country road trip, they found themselves and their friendship in the process." * "On February 15th...Three childhood best friends...and a guy they just met...take a road trip...across the country." * "Paramount Pictures and Summit Entertainment presents...in an association with MTV Films...Britney Spears...Anson Mount...Zoe Saldana...Taryn Manning...Kim Cattrall...and Dan Aykroyd." * "Dreams change, friends are forever." * "Crossroads. Rated PG-13." Dangerous Minds (1995) Trailer * "In 1989, a retired U.S. marine teaches students from East Palo Alto, a poverty-stricken, racially segregated, economically deprived city." * "Hollywood Pictures presents...Michelle Pfieffer...George Dzundza...Dangerous Minds. Rated R." Deep Blue Sea (1999) Trailer * "In an isolated underwater facility, a team of scientists and their research on mako sharks to help fight Alzheimer's disease. When the situation plunges into chaos when multiple genetically engineered sharks go on a rampage and flood the facility." * "On July 28th...it's the bigger...smarter...faster...and meaner sharks that search for a cure to Alzheimer's disease, a group of scientists on an isolated research facility become the prey, as a trio of intelligent sharks fight back." * "Warner Bros. Pictures presents...in an association with Village Roadshow Pictures...Saffron Burrows...Thomas Jane...Samuel L. Jackson...Michael Rapaport...and LL Cool J." * "Deep Blue Sea." Did You Hear About the Morgans? (2009) Trailer * "In New York City, an estranged couple who witness a murder are relocated to small town Wyoming as part of the Witness Protection Program." * "This Christmas, they are not in Manhattan anymore." * "Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment present...Hugh Grant...and Sarah Jessica Parker." * "Did You Hear About the Morgans? Rated PG-13. Tickets on sale now." Disney's Learning Adventures Trailers Version 1 * "Now, kids can learn in a whole new way with Disney Learning Adventures, a new series of DVDs that entertain while they educate!" * "Join Winnie the Pooh and friends, for fun with letters and numbers. Mickey, Donald and Goofy will make your kids laugh and learn! And discover new ideas and new skills with Disney Princess!" * "Learning has never been more fun, developed by Disney and leading educators. Kids can discover the magic of learning." * "Disney Learning Adventures, only on Disney DVD!" Version 2 * "The fun of learning continues, with the Disney Learning Adventures series on Disney DVD!" * "It's two new learning adventures: Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes, and Winnie the Pooh: The Wonderful World of Words!" * "First, your kids will discover all the shapes and sizes in the Hundred Acre Wood, and they can have fun with the magic of words." * "Developed by Disney and leading educators, kids can discover the magic of learning. Your preschoolers will want to watch fun lessons again and again." * "It's Disney Learning Adventures! Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes and Winnie the Pooh: The Wonderful World of Words! Coming soon to Disney DVD!" Version 3 * "The fun of learning continues, with the Disney Learning Adventures series on Disney DVD!" * "It's two new learning adventures: Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes, and Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure!" * "First, your kids will discover all the shapes and sizes in the Hundred Acre Wood, and they can have fun with the magic of words." * "Developed by Disney and leading educators, kids can discover the magic of learning. Your preschoolers will want to watch fun lessons again and again." * "It's Disney Learning Adventures! Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes and Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure! Coming to Disney DVD, August 1st!" Version 4 * "Only on Disney DVD! It's two all-new Disney Learning Adventures." * "Time will fly with Disney Learning Adventures: Good Day, Good Night. As your kids learn the parts of the day, and the days of the week. And with time to rhyme, they'll expand their mind as they learn to rhyme every time." * "Developed by Disney and leading educators, featuring all-new songs and all-new stories. Disney makes learning fun!" * "It's Disney Learning Adventures: Good Day, Good Night and Time to Rhyme! Coming to Disney DVD!" Doctor Dolittle (1967) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Don't Look Under the Bed (1999) Trailer * "Don't Look Under the Bed. Coming October 9th, only on Disney Channel!" Don't Say a Word (2001) TV Spot * "On September 28th, when the daughter of a psychiatrist is kidnapped, he's horrified to discover that the abductors' demand is that he break through to a post traumatic stress disorder suffering young woman who knows a secret." * "20th Century Fox, Regency Enterprises and Village Roadshow Pictures present...Michael Douglas...Brittany Murphy...and Sean Bean. Don't Say a Word. Rated R." Dragonball Evolution (2009) Trailer * "On April 10th, the battle for our world will begin." * "Master your destiny!" * "20th Century Fox and RatPac-Dune Entertainment present...Justin Chatwin...Emmy Rossum...James Marsters...Jamie Chung...Chow Yun-fat...Joon Park...and Eriko Tamura." * "Dragonball Evolution. In theaters, April 10. Rated PG." Drop Dead Gorgeous (1999) Trailer * "On July 23, a special competition takes place...but for two ambitious girls...and two jealous mothers...it's not just about beauty...it's about poise...it's about tradition...it's about winning and whatever it takes." * "New Line Cinema presents...Kirstie Alley, Ellen Barkin, Kirsten Dunst, Denise Richards...and Allison Janney." * "It's the greatest black comedy in America, Drop Dead Gorgeous. Rated PG-13, in select cinemas everywhere." Drumline (2002) Trailer * "On December 13th, half time is game time. Devon Miles got his own attitude...he's got his own style...but his big ambitions...could cost him everything." * "20th Century Fox presents...Nick Cannon...Zoe Saldana...and Orlando Jones." * "Drumline. Rated PG-13." The Education of Charlie Banks (2007) Trailer * "Meet Charlie Banks, the college student has to face old problems, when the bully had an unpleasant encounter, but a violent high school student, Mick Leary shows up in campus." * "Anchor Bay presents...Jesse Eisenberg...Jason Ritter...Eva Amurri...Gloria Votsis...and Chris Marquette." * "The Education of Charlie Banks, even when high school go violent sometimes." EuroTrip (2004) Trailer * "Meet Scott Thomas, an American teenager who travels across Europe in search of his German pen pal. Accompanied by his friend Cooper and siblings Jenny and Jamie, Scott's quest takes him to London, Paris, Amsterdam, Bratislava, Berlin, and Rome, encountering awkward, humorous, and embarrassing situations along the way. '' * ''"DreamWorks Pictures presents...Scott Mechlowicz...Jacob Pitts...Michelle Trachtenberg...and Travis Wester are really hilarious!" * "It's number-one teenage sex comedy who doesn't give crap." * "EuroTrip." Fair Game (1995) Trailer * "Warner Bros. and Silver Pictures present...Cindy Crawford...William Baldwin...Fair Game. Rated R." FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) DVD Trailer The Finest Hours (2016) TV Spot * "The Coast Guard makes a daring rescue attempt off the coast of Cape Cod after a pair of oil tankers are destroyed during a blizzard in 1952." * "Based on an incredible true story." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents...Chris Pine...Casey Affleck...Ben Foster...Holliday Grainger...John Ortiz...and Eric Bana!" * "From the director of Fright Night and Million Dollar Arm...The Finest Hours. Rated PG-13. Now playing." Flicka (2006) Trailer * "In many country yards, a young teenage girl named Katy who loved to ride on a horse, that's when she claims wild horses as her own." * "But an effort to prove to her father Rob, that she is capable of one day taking the family ranch." * "20th Century Fox presents...Alison Lohman...Tim McGraw...and Maria Bello." * "Flicka. Cowboys and cowgirls can ride on the horses at farms." The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown (2015) Trailer * "This spring, get ready for a WWE wrestling match with all of your favorite WWE superstars!" * "Join Fred, Barney and the whole bedrock gang for their stone-aged wrestling movie. Featuring WWE superstars, John Cena...The Bella Twins...Daniel Bryan...Ray Mysterio...The Undertaker...Mark Henry...CM Henry...and of course, the biggest strongest businessman of all time, Vince McMahon!" * "Don't miss The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown on DVD, Blu-ray and digital HD! This film is not rated." Footloose (2011) Trailer * "On October 14th...a young man who moves from Boston to a small southern town and protests the town's ban against dancing." * "Featuring songs by Blake Shelton...Zac Brown...Jana Kramer...Big & Rich...Gretchen Wilson...Victoria Justice...Hunter Hayes...CeeLo Green...and A Thousand Horses." * "Paramount Pictures presents...in an association with MTV Films and Spyglass Entertainment...Kenny Wormald...Julianne Hough...Miles Teller...Andie MacDowell...and Dennis Quaid." * "A film directed by Craig Brewer. Footloose. Rated PG-13." Friday Night Lights (2004) Trailer * "He is the coach and they are the players of a high school football team in the Texas city of Odessa, which supported and was obsessed with them." * "Universal Pictures presents...in an association with Imagine Entertainment...Billy Bob Thornton...Derek Luke...Jay Hernandez...Lucas Black...Garrett Hedlund...Tim McGraw...Lee Jackson...Lee Thompson Young...Connie Britton...and Amber Heard." * "Friday Night Lights. Hope comes alive." Fright Night (2011) Trailer * "From the studio that brought you Mr. Woodcock." * "Touchstone Pictures and DreamWorks present...Anton Yelchin...Colin Farrell...Christopher Mintz-Plasse...David Tennant...Imogen Poots...and Toni Collette." * "Fright Night. You can't run from evil when it lives next door." From Justin to Kelly (2003) Trailer * "Meet Kelly, she has a spring break in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, and a college student Justin shared the love of singing. But as sexy beachpatrol woman, and Justin's other friend Eddie, tries to hook up with a cyber-pal." * "20th Century Fox presents...Kelly Clarkson...and Justin Guarini in a brand new musical romantic comedy." * "From Justin to Kelly. Sometimes beach parties get a little weird or something." Ghostbusters (1984) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo The Girl Next Door (2004) TV Spot * "On April 9, Remember...is the juice worth the squeeze?" * "From the director of The Animal, and from the producer of October Sky." * "20th Century Fox and Regency Enterprises...Emile Hirsch...Elisha Cuthbert...Timothy Olyphant...James Remar...Chris Marquette...and Paul Dano." * "The Girl Next Door. Rated R." Glory (1989) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo The Greatest Showman (2017) on FX Promo Harvey Street Kids Promo Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) Trailer Home Alone (1990) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Hope Floats (1998) Trailer * "Meet Birdee, she is an unassuming housewife whose life is disrupted when her husband Bill." * "But when a charming young man named Justin Matisse, who her daughter Bernice disapproves of, comes back into her life." * "20th Century Fox presents...Sandra Bullock...Harry Connick Jr...and Gena Rowlands." * "A film directed by Forest Whitaker: Hope Floats." House Arrest (1996) Trailer * "House Arrest. Many people thought they would get grounded." How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) TV Spots In Too Deep (1999) Trailer * "On August 25th, the most fearless cop is about to take on the city's most ruthless crimelord...he knew the players...he knew the risks...he just didn't know how far he would have to go." * "Miramax Films and Dimension Films present...LL Cool J...Omar Epps...Stanley Tucci...and Nia Long." * "In Too Deep. Rated R." Josie and the Pussycats (2001) Trailer * "Universal Pictures presents...in an association with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer...Rachael Leigh Cook...Tara Reid...and Rosario Dawson...Josie and the Pussycats." Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008) TV Spot * "On July 11, same planet...different world!" * "New Line Cinema and Walden Media present...Brendan Fraser...Anita Briem...and Josh Hutcherson." * "Journey to the Center of the Earth in 3-D! Rated PG." Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) Trailer * "The Flash finds himself in a war torn alternate timeline and teams up with alternate versions of his fellow heroes to return home and restore the timeline." * "From Warner Premiere...Justin Chambers...C. Thomas Howell...Michael B. Jordan...Kevin McKidd...Cary Elwes...Vanessa Marshal...and Kevin Conroy." * "Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Rated PG-13." Kingdom Come (2001) Trailer * "On April 11th...a group of old family members bands together when a despicable family member thankfully expires." * "Fox Searchlight Pictures presents...LL Cool J...Jada Pinkett Smith...Vivica A. Fox...Loretta Devine...Anthony Anderson...Darius McCrary...Whoopi Goldberg...Toni Braxton...and supporting comedy actor Cedric the Entertainer." * "It's the funniest hilarious comedy in America! Kingdom Come. Rated PG, at theaters now." Kit Kittredge: An American Girl (2008) Trailer *''"Meet Kit Kittredge, she lives in Ohio during the Great Depression."'' *''"But when her father Jack doesn't know what she's been doing, she had it all for a family."'' *''"Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema and HBO Films present...Abigail Breslin...Julie Ormond...Chris O'Donnell...Joan Cusack and Stanley Tucci!"'' *''"Kit Kittredge: An American Girl! Rated G! In theaters, June 20th!"'' The Lifeguard (2013) Trailer * "Meet Leigh, she quits her job being a reporter in New York and returns to her childhood home in Connecticut. When she gets to work as a lifeguard, she has a dangerous relationship with a troubled teenager." * "Focus World and Screen Media Present...Kristen Bell...and David Lambert." * "The Lifeguard. Rated R." The Little Rascals Save the Day (2014) Trailer * "New on DVD, The Little Rascals are back in an all-new movie! Join the fun with Spanky, Alfalfa, Darla, Buckwheat, Petey the dog and the whole gang as they are up to their usual mischief! * "The Little Rascals Save the Day, on DVD and Blu-Ray now! Rated PG!" Love, American Style Promos Love Don't Cost a Thing (2003) Trailer * "A high school loser pays a cheerleader to pose as his girlfriend so he can be considered cool." * "From Warner Bros. Pictures and Alcon Entertainment...Nick Cannon...Christina Milian...Love Don't Cost a Thing. Rated PG-13." Malice (1993) on FX Promo Mean Girls (2004) Trailer * "On April 30th...female high school social cliques and the damaging effects they can have on girls." * "Paramount Pictures presents...Lindsay Lohan...Rachel McAdams...Tim Meadows...Ana Gasteyer...Amy Poehler...and Tina Fey." * "Mean Girls. they need to watch your back." A Midsummer's Night Dream (1999) Trailer * "On May 14th...Lovers' lives are complicated by city law, feuding faerie royalty, and... love." * "20th Century Fox and Fox Searchlight Pictures present...in an association with Regency Enterprises...Rupert Everett...Calista Flockhart...Kevin Kline...Michelle Pfeiffer...Stanley Tucci...Christian Bale...Sophie Marceau...and David Strathairn." * "A Midsummer's Night Dream." A Mighty Wind (2003) Trailer * "A Mighty Wind. Sometimes folkmen can get captured by a mockumentary." Moonrise Kingdom (2012) Trailer * "Meet Sam, a young orphaned boy who escapes from a scouting camp to unite with his pen pal and love interest, a girl with aggressive tendencies. Feeling alienated from their guardians and shunned by their peers, the lovers abscond to an isolated beach. * "From the director of The Darjeeling Limited and Fantastic Mr. Fox." * "Focus Features presents...Bruce Willis...Edward Norton...Bill Murray...Frances McDormand...Tilda Swinton...Jason Schwartzman...and Bob Balaban." * "A film directed by Wes Anderson. Moonrise Kingdom." My Date with the President's Daughter (1998) Trailer * "Meet Duncan Fletcher...a young teenage boy dates a young girl named Hallie...it's up to her father George Richmond, the president of the United States agrees to have a date with her." * "On April 19th...Dabney Coleman...Will Friedle...and Elisabeth Harnois are in a number-one political television special." * "My Date with the President's Daughter. Look for it on videocassette." Never Been Kissed (1999) Trailer * "On April 9th...A newspaper reporter enrolls in high school as part of research for a story." * "20th Century Fox presents...Drew Barrymore...David Arquette...Michael Vartan...Leelee Sobieski...Jeremy Jordan...Molly Shannon...Garry Marshall...John C. Reilly...and James Franco." * "Never Been Kissed. Rated PG-13." Noah (2014) Trailer * "Noah is chosen by God to undertake a momentous mission before an apocalyptic flood cleanses the world." * "On March 28th...Paramount Pictures presents...in an association with Regency Enterprises...Russell Crowe...Jennifer Connelly...Ray Winstone...Emma Watson...Logan Lerman...Douglas Booth...and Anthony Hopkins." * "Noah." Nobody's Fool (1994) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Not Another Teen Movie (2001) TV Spot * "On December 14th, get ready for high school, cheerleading and the teen sex comedy film for everyone to laugh at!" * "From the producer of I Know What You Did Last Summer and the Fast and the Furious." * "Columbia Pictures presents, Chyler Leigh...Chris Evans...Jaime Pressly...Eric Christian Olsen...Eric Jungmann...Mia Kirshner...Deon Richmond...Cody McMains...Sam Huntington...Samm Levine...Cerina Vincent...Ron Lester...Randy Quaid...Lacey Chabert...and Riley Smith." * "It's the hilarious high school comedy film of the year...Not Another Teen Movie. Rated R. Now playing only in theaters." October Sky (1999) Trailer * "This is the true story of Homer Hickam, a coal miner's son who was inspired by the first Sputnik launch to take up rocketry against his father's wishes." * "Universal Pictures presents...Jake Gyllenhaal...Chris Cooper...Chris Owen...and Laura Dern." * "October Sky. Something that will be light above the sky." Pauly Shore is Dead (2004) Trailer * "This fake documentary film that begins with a semi-autobiographical retelling of a famous celebrity's early success and dwindling popularity in the 90s, after which it documents a famous comedian's attempt to fake his own death in order to drum up many of his films." * "This October, get ready for a Hollywood fake documentary comedy film of the year as Pauly Shore loses everything, fakes his own death and gets caught." * "Pauly Shore...Ashley L. Anderson...Pamela Anderson...Camille Anderson...Adam Sandler...Eminem...Charlie Sheen...and Ben Stiller! Pauly Shore is Dead. Rated R." Pearl Harbor (2001) Trailer * "In January 1941, World War II rages and Danny and Rafe are both saving the world of Major Jimmy Doolittle, who informs them that they had been accepted into the Eagle Squadron, but the Japanese Attack on Pearl Harbor began to happen." * "On May 25th, a tale of war and romance mixed in with history. The story follows two lifelong friends and a beautiful nurse who are caught up in the horror of an infamous Sunday morning in 1941." * "From the director of Armageddon and the producers of Top Gun, The Rock, Con Air, Enemy of the State and Black Hawk Down." * "Touchstone Pictures presents, Ben Affleck...Kate Beckinsale...John Hartnett...Cuba Gooding Jr....Tom Sizemore...Jon Voight...Colm Feore...and Alec Baldwin. Pearl Harbor. Rated PG-13, now playing." The Phantom (1996) Trailer * "This summer, the Phantom, descendent of a line of African superheroes, travels to New York City to thwart a wealthy criminal genius from obtaining three magic skulls which would give him the secret to ultimate power." * "Paramount Pictures presents...Billy Zane...is...The Phantom!" The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) Trailer * "New on Disney DVD and video, Princess Mia faces a new revelation: she is being primed...for an arranged marriage to an English suitor. Meet new characters...new destinations...and new adventures." * "Julie Andrews...Anne Hathaway...Heather Matarazzo...John Rhys-Davies...Hector Elizondo...and Chris Pine." * "The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. Premiering only on Disney DVD and video, August 11th!" Punch Drunk Love (2002) Trailer * "Meet Barry Egan, an entrepreneur with severe social anxiety who is set up on a date with his sister's co-worker. The two immediately fall in love, but he is forced to defend his new love interest and himself from extortionists." * "Columbia Pictures and New Line Cinema present...in an association with Revolution Studios...Adam Sandler...Emily Watson...Philip Seymour Hoffman...and Luis Guzman." * "A film directed by Paul Thomas Anderson. Punch Drunk Love. Rated R." Recess Promos Rio (2011) TV Spots Road Trip (2000) Trailer * "On May 19th, Four college buddies embark on a road trip to retrieve an illicit tape mistakenly mailed to a female friend." * "Two thumbs up! Breckin Meyer is hilarious...and Seann William Scott is funniest!" * "Road Trip." Roll Bounce (2005) Trailer * "On September 23, Everyone has that one summer...when everything changes." * "Fox Searchlight Pictures presents...Bow Wow...Chi McBride...Mike Epps...Wesley Jonathan...Meagan Good...and Nick Cannon." * "Roll Bounce. Rated PG-13, now playing only in theaters everywhere!" Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday (2001) Trailer Version 1 * "Now, you can celebrate the season early with Disney's Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday." * "It's four new out of this world adventures!" * "Travel to a place, where planets are made of ice cream, shooting stars come to visit." * "And wishes really do come true." * "It's Disney's all-new, Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday! Coming to video, October 30th!" Version 2 * "Now, you can celebrate the season early with Playhouse Disney's Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday." * "It's four new out of this world adventures!" * "Travel to a place, where planets are made of ice cream, shooting stars come to visit." * "And wishes really do come true." * "Playhouse Disney's Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday! All-new to video, October 30th!" Version 3 * "Now, you can celebrate the season early with Playhouse Disney's Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday." * "It's four new out of this world adventures!" * "Travel to a place, where planets are made of ice cream, shooting stars come to visit." * "And wishes really do come true." * "Playhouse Disney's Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday! Now available for the first time on video!" Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002) Teaser Trailer * "Premiering only on Disney DVD and video...Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun!" * "Someone has stolen Zowie's birthday. Now...it's up to one daring robot to save the celebration and bring fun back to the cosmos forever." * "Playhouse Disney's Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun, his first all-new full-length adventure. Premiering only on Disney DVD and video, Summer 2002!" Rolie Polie Olie Videos (1998) Home Video Trailer * "Rolie Polie Olie is popping up with four fun-filled adventures for your video collection. First, the love bug is about to get Olie." * "In Happy Hearts Day! Then spring has sprung, but Olie's parents start acting like kids." * "In Growing Upsie Daisy! The springy chicken lays an easter egg." * "In An Easter Egg-Stravaganza! And Olie loses a tooth." * "In Tooth on the Loose!" * "It's a silly willy world with these four fun-filled Rolie Polie Olie adventures from Playhouse Disney." * "You can collect them all! Coming soon to video!" Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase (2003) Trailer * "The Polies are back in an all-new full-length movie! Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase! Premiering only on Disney DVD and video!" * "New visitors have arrived in Polieville!" * "And..." * "Join Olie and all your favorite characters as they help the baby bots..." * "Find the family who loves them the most." * "It's Olie's biggest adventure ever! Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase, with exclusive DVD bonus features!" * Alt 1: "Premiering only on Disney DVD and video, June 3rd 2003!" * Alt 2: "Now available on Disney DVD and video!" Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) Trailer * "On April 25th, two 28-year-old women who appear to have not achieved much success in life, and decide to invent fake careers to impress former classmates at their ten-year high school reunion. * "Touchstone Pictures presents...Mira Sorvino...Lisa Kudrow...and Janeane Garofalo." * "Romy and Michele's High School Reunion. Rated R." Rushmore (1998) Trailer * "An eccentric teenager named Max Fischer...makes his friendship with rich industrialist Herman Blume...and their love in common for elementary school teacher...Rosemary Cross." * "This December...extracurricular king of Rushmore Preparatory School is put on academic probation." * "From the director of Bottle Rocket." * "Touchstone Pictures presents...Jason Schwartzman...Olivia Williams...and Bill Murray." * "Rushmore. Love, expulsion and revolution. Rated R." Sabrina the Teenage Witch Promos Saving Silverman (2001) TV Spot * "On February 9, a pair of buddies conspire to save their best friend from marrying the wrong woman." * "Columbia Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures present...Steve Zahn...Jack Black...Jason Biggs...and Amanda Peet. Saving Silverman. Rated PG-13. Now playing only in theaters." Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) Trailer * "Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness, coming February 2015!" She's All That (1999) Trailer * "On January 23rd, a high school jock makes a bet that he can turn an unattractive girl into the school's prom queen." * "Miramax Films presents...Freddie Prinze Jr....Rachael Leigh Cook...Matthew Lillard...Paul Walker...Jodi Lyn O'Keefe...Kevin Pollak...Usher Raymond...Kimberly Jones...and Anna Paquin in a new comedy that proves there's more to attraction than meets the eye." * "She's All That." She's the Man (2006) Trailer * "Meet Viola Hastings, a young teenage girl who enters her brother's new boarding school...Illyria Prep in his place while he tries to break into the music scene in London." * "On March 17th...Everybody has a secret." * "DreamWorks Pictures presents...in an association with Lakeshore Entertainment...Amanda Bynes...Channing Tatum...Laura Ramsey...Robert Hoffman...and Alex Breckenridge. She's the Man. Rated PG-13." Stand by Me (1986) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Star Wars Trilogy DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Superhero Movie (2008) TV Spot * "On March 28th, come to the movies and see an orphaned high school student named Rick Riker, who is bitten by a radiocactive dragonfly, develops super powers and becomes a hero. In fact, superhero movies can happen!" * "Dimension Films and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer present, Drake Bell...Sara Paxton...Christopher McDonald...Kevin Hart...Brent Spiner...Jeffrey Tambor...Robert Joy...Regina Hall...Pamela Anderson...Leslie Nielson...and Simon Rex." * "Superhero Movie! Rated PG-13. Now playing in theaters everywhere." Super Troopers (2001) Trailer * "On February 15th...five Vermont state troopers...avid pranksters with a knack for screwing up...try to save their jobs and out-do the local police department by solving a crime. * "They are the Altered State Police." * "Fox Searchlight Pictures presents...Kevin Heffernan, Steve Lemme, Paul Soter and Erik Stolhanske). Marisa Coughlan, Daniel von Bargen and Brian Cox." * "Super Troopers." Swing Vote (2008) TV Spot * "In a presidential election in the alternate 2008, Bud Johnson from New Mexico, who is coasting through life and has not had a single political thought in his head, while being coaxed by his eight-year old daughter, Molly to take more of a serious approach to life." * "On August 1st, Come to a remarkable turn-of-events, with the result of the presidential election comes down to one man's vote." * "Touchstone Pictures presents, Kevin Costner...Paula Patton...Kelsey Grammer...Dennis Hopper...Nathan Lane...Stanley Tucci...Madeline Caroll...and George Lopez! Swing Vote. Rated PG-13." Three Kings (1999) Trailer * "When four American soldiers on a gold heist that takes place during the 1991 uprisings in Iraq against Saddam Hussein following the end of the Gulf War." * "Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures present...George Clooney...Mark Wahlberg...Ice Cube...and Spike Jonze!" * "A film directed by John Ridley...Three Kings!" Tom & Jerry: Blast Off To Mars (2005) DVD Trailer Tomodachi Life: The TV Series on DVD Trailer Tomodachi Life: The TV Series: Now I Know My ABCs Trailer Tootsie (1982) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Tuck Everlasting (2002) DVD and Video Trailer * "Many strange years in 1914, a young 15-year old girl named Winnie is from an upper-class family in the town of Treegap, and wants to make her own choices in her life." * "From Walt Disney Pictures, Alexis Bledel...Ben Kingsley...Sissy Spacek...Amy Irving...Victor Garber...Jonathan Jackson...Scott Bairstow...and William Hurt in the greatest romantic drama ever." * "Tuck Everlasting. Premiering only on Disney DVD and video, February 25, 2003." Vampires Suck (2010) Trailer * "They are the teenage high school students who wanted to be vampires...they are the blood-sucking biters...only some of the high school teens want to make...a parody!" * "This August, a spoof of vampire-themed movies...Teenager, Becca finds herself torn between 2 boys...As she and her friends...wrestle with a number of different dramas...everything comes to a head at their prom." * "From 20th Century Fox...in an association with Regency Enterprises...Jenn Proske...Matt Lanter...Christopher N. Riggi...Ken Jeong...Anneliese van der Pol...and Arielle Kebbel." * "Vampires Suck. Some sagas just won't die." Varsity Blues (1999) Trailer * "They are a small-town high school football team...and their overbearing coach...through a tumultuous season." * "The players must deal with the pressures of adolescence and their football-obsessed community while having their hard coach on their back constantly. * "On January 15th...a back-up quarterback...is chosen to lead a Texas football team...to victory after the star quarterback is injured. * "Paramount Pictures presents...in an association with MTV Films...James Van Der Beek...Jon Voight...Paul Walker...Ron Lester...and Scott Caan." * "Varsity Blues. Make your own rules." A Walk to Remember (2002) Trailer * "This January...the story of two North Carolina teens, Landon Carter and Jamie Sullivan, who are thrown together after Landon gets into trouble and is made to do community service." * "Warner Bros. Pictures presents...Shane West...Mandy Moore...Peter Coyote...and Daryl Hannah." * "It all comes down to who's by your side." * "A Walk to Remember. Look for it on video and DVD." The West Wing Promos Wet Hot American Summer (2001) Trailer * "In the hot summer of 1981, a group of counselors try to complete their unfinished business before the day ends." * "USA Films presents...Janeane Garofalo...David Hyde Pierce...Molly Shannon...Paul Rudd...Christopher Meloni...and Michael Showalter." * "The last day of summer camp...and the first day of the third week of August." * "Wet Hot American Summer. Rated R." When Dinosaurs Roamed America Promo The Whole Nine Yards (2000) Trailer * "A struggling dentist's life is turned upside down when a famous gangster moves in next door, and his wife convinces him to inform a notorious mob boss about the gangster's whereabouts." * "Warner Bros. Pictures and Morgan Creek Productions present...Bruce Willis...Matthew Perry...Amanda Peet...Michael Clarke Duncan...and Natasha Henstridge. The Whole Nine Yards. Rated R." The Wiggles: Getting Strong (2007) Trailer * "Wiggle and learn! With the new Wiggles DVD: Getting Strong!" * "Join Jeff, Anthony, Murray and and Sam, as they explore how words are spoken and written...see Captain Feathersword in a moving experience...dance with Dorothy the Dinosaur and all of your wiggly friends!" * "We're getting ready for music, we're getting ready for fun, we're...Getting Strong! Look for it on DVD, from Warner Home Video. In stores now!" Wild America (1997) TV Spot * "On July 2, Three brothers who are obsessed with animals are given permission from their parents to travel around America with a camera documenting wildlife." * "Warner Bros. Pictures and Morgan Creek Productions present..Jonathan Taylor Thomas...Devon Sawa...and Scott Bairstow. Wild America. Rated PG. Now playing." Wild Wild West (1999) TV Spot * "On June 30th...two best special agents in the Wild West...must save President Grant from the clutches of a diabolical...wheelchair-bound...steampunk-savvy...Confederate scientist bent on revenge for losing the Civil War." * "Warner Bros. Pictures presents...Will Smith...Kevin Kline...Wild Wild West. Rated PG-13, now playing only in theaters." Your Highness (2011) Trailer * "On April 8th...when Prince Fabious's bride is kidnapped, he goes on a quest to rescue her... accompanied by his lazy useless brother Thadeous." * "Universal Pictures presents...Danny McBride...James Franco...Natalie Portman...and Zooey Deschanel." * "Get your quest on...with Your Highness. Rated R." Category:Trailer Narrations Category:Narrations